cybershiftfandomcom-20200214-history
The High City
The High City is a collection of large structures floating above the original skyline of New York city. It is home to most of the wealthier citizens of the city-state of New York. History After the seperation of the states following the years of national government shutdown, New York City's population began to grow very quickly as people from areas outside the city moved in. These people were largely concerned about the lack of centralized government and out of fear sought refuge in the newly established city state. The population eventually outgrew manhatton island and the surrounding area, leaving the city's senate looking for a new solution. The solution that they settled on was the utilization of newly created electromagnetic technology to create floating buildings above the city. The solution proved extremely popular, especially for the city's wealthier citizens. Most of the bourgeois of the city led the change to floating buildings by building elaborate mansions thousands of feet above the ground. Over time, the high city as it was now known grew more accessible to the less wealthy and most of the middle and upper class citizens made the transition to the skies. Districts There are five main districts in the High City: *Business District **A large collection of corporate offices with some restaraunts other services catering to the business men who work there. Many of the high city's citizens work in these buildings for some of the largest corporations in the world. The disintigration of a collective United States government did little to stop New York city from being the center of world business and trade. Most of the world's stock brokerage also happens here in the Wall Street building, though the term "street" is largely out of date. *New Chinatown **After the U.S government collapse, China's grip over the region tightened. The default of the government on its loans from the Chinese government meant that China had claim to most of the government owned land and property. This caused a huge influx of Chinese immigrants into the United States, seeking opportunites in country that was starting over. The large number of wealthy Chinese people in New York city also caused a migration of Chinese culture ot the high city. The area containing most of these people became known as new chinatown, and is now a cultural hub for the city. It is located next to the business district and is home to some of the city's wealthiest inhabitants. Most of the city's night life is happening in and around New Chinatown. *Broadway District **New York's role as a hub for culture in the arts has not changed. There is great demand among the aristocratic class for high class theatrical events such as operas, plays, and orchestral concerts. The city's elaborate opera halls and expensive venues are all located in the Broadway district. *Industrial District **The industrial district is a unique district in the city, as it is the only one comprised of structures from both the high and low city. The industrial district of the original city is still very much in use, with office buildings constructed above managing the industrial plants. In addition, new industries have opened up in the city including the city's Chaffeur Transit which is headquartered in the industrial district. *Residential District **Most of the high city residents who are middle class and lower upper class live in this district containing rows and rows of apartment blocks. The district is divided into two sub districts, with the wealthier citizens living in individualized housing that is more spacious and elaborate. The other sub district is where the apartment blocks are located. These space efficient livng facilities are the most economical living facilities in the city. Most of the city's citizens live in these areas. Transportation Unlike a conventional city, the high city's buildings are largely isolated from one another without a common ground space for citizens to walk between them. In the early days of the city, elaborate floating walkways were constructed and used along side private floating cars. After the invention of the Chaffeur Transit, the city moved away from the walkway and privitized cars in favor of cheap private transit, leaving many of the city's old walkways in a state of disrepair. Category:Story